vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Remembering the Visitors
On 1st May 1983, the question of whether we were alone in the universe was proven undeniable as fifty alien ships entered our atmosphere and proceeded to take position over our major cities. From New York to Madrid, these city sized ships which we would soon come to know as ‘motherships’ hovered a mile above us, sending the planet into a state of panic not seen since the outbreak of the Second World War. In the days that followed, we learned that the occupants of these ships originated from a world orbiting the star system of Sirius, what astronomers call the ‘Dog Star’. With ships capable of achieving of speeds faster than light, they traversed the wilderness of billions of miles to reach us. It was 24 hours after their arrival, that they contacted us amidst a climate of increasing fear and anxiety. The aliens, observing the proper accords of international law, requested the presence of the Secretary General of the United Nations to introduce themselves. They called themselves the Visitors. It appeared the Visitors had been observing humankind for quite some time, long enough for them to learn our languages and our customs. They appeared to be human in appearance with a sight reverberation in their vocalizations to distinguish them from the genuine article. To better interact with us, they took on human names such as Diana, Stephen and Brian. They had come to us not merely as intergalactic visitors but a race with an agenda. Their world, like ours was dying due to environmental abuses of which we know only too well. A vital chemical required for the restoration of their ecology was found in abundance on Earth but scarce on their on home world. They needed our help. In exchange, they would give us the benefits of their vast technology. It seemed an equitable arrangement. The Visitors quickly infused themselves into every facet of our society. Visitor Youth Groups were formed so that young people could join and interact directly with the aliens. Plants and factories considered it prestigious to produce the vital chemicals needed, with human and Visitor technicians working side by side towards a common cause. Yet amidst all this intergalactic cooperation and backslapping, something sinister was seeping through the cracks of Visitor propaganda, something most people were ignoring out of fear for what the truth could reveal. Scientific symposiums aimed at providing humanity with the so-called ‘technological advances’ promised by the Visitors were continuously delayed. Then people began to vanish. Small numbers at first but eventually it became apparent to those who cared that that the scientific community were being culled, but for what purpose? The Visitors were exactly what they seemed, weren’t they? Unfortunately, the disappearances were only a prelude to the worldwide announcement that scientists across the globe were planning to board and occupy Visitor ships. Ludicrous as this may sound to us now. In those troubled times, many believed. The oppression of the scientific community had begun. Much like the Jews of Germany in 1933, scientists were now required to register themselves. Ironically, no one noticed the similarity. Meanwhile violence erupted across the globe, with acts of terrorism supposedly carried out by the scientific community. In a move believed to take advantage of the Visitor’s superior technology, governments inexplicably handed control of local law to Visitor shock troops carrying laser rifles and wearing jackboots. Alleged terrorists and their sympathizers were promptly rounded up and taken to the motherships for interrogation. They were never seen again. Those that did return, did so with a newfound reverence for all things Visitor. Resistance groups, composed of people from all walks began to band together in many cities. The small cells continued to multiply across the globe as the totalitarian state that the Visitor enforced became harder and harder to ignore. Rumours began to emerge that the chemical that the Visitors were creating was in fact a smoke screen and the alien invaders were after the very lifeblood our planet. Water. Unknown to us, the Visitor were siphoning billions of gallons into their ships, draining our planet with each day, intending to leave Earth a barren husk. However, the worst of the rumours implied that the Visitors were not human at all, that they were in fact reptilians and their flawless features were a product of carefully constructed masks. Claims substantiated by the Visitors refusal to dine in front of humans. (See: Visitors Feeding and Visitors Unmasked ) By the time, the truth became undeniable, that our alien masters were neither human nor benevolent Earth was already in their iron grip. World leaders had been brain washed with a mind control program called the ‘conversion process’ while whole towns had vanished into the belly of the motherships, supposedly detained when in fact they were harvested as food. (See Conversion Process) The resistance continued to wage its guerrilla war on the Visitors until finally a biological weapon was created by Julie Parrish of the Los Angeles resistance. The Red Dust bacterium, originated from a callous attempt by the Visitors to produce a human-alien hybrid, was released into the air in a simultaneous attack. The red dust germinated and quickly multiplied, contaminating everything in food chain, making the Earth a poisoned well for all of Visitor kind. (See The War ) With no alternative, the Visitors left us and withdrew from the solar system. In the years that followed, we have watched and waited for their return but after two decades, it seemed as if they had gone for good, perhaps searching the wilderness of space for some other equally vulnerable world as ours was. We can only hope. '' '' Mike Donovan now lives in Pasadena with his wife Juliet and sons Sean and Ham. '' ''Often quotes about his son’s unusual name, “I get to take an old friend by surprise once in his life.”